True Blood – Baby Vampire Behaving Badly
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Bill Compton gives Jessica to Eric to teach but it is easier said than done when she decides to behave badly driving them insane. This story contains spanking, bloodshed, adult situations, and violence.


**True Blood – Baby Vampire Behaving Badly**

Author: Kindred Isa & Logan's Elf

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: We own nothing from True Blood show, or the wonderful book series. We are just fans and showing our love for the books and the show.

Warnings: Bloodshed, some violence, and corporal punishment of teenaged vampire.

Summary: Bill Compton gives Jessica to Eric to teach but it is easier said than done when she decides to behave badly driving them insane.

This is a rp done with myself and logan's elf with myself as Eric and Pamela and herself as Jessica. This contains spanking, bloodshed, adult situations, and violence Jessica drives Eric nuts with her misbehaviour resulting in her getting quite a few spankings. I know that Eric is a bit out of character but this was done for fun so don't write review telling me that I did the characters wrong.

Jessica smiled smugly as Bill Compton left and then turned to Eric. "So teach me to feed. I'm starving and he tried making me drink this stuff that tasted like shit," Jessica said nodding her head towards the door Bill just left out of.

Eric watched the girl after her maker had left them alone in Fangtasia with the little red-haired brat. He watched the teenager raising a brow when she demanded that he teach her to feed. Leaning forward in a large black leather chair, Eric pushed forward a bottle of True Blood. "Did I hear you right child? You are demanding that I teach you to hunt?"

"Eww, I'm not drinking that. That's the same stuff Bill tried making me drink. And yeah teach me to feed that's what you're supposed to do," Jessica said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You shall do as I say child. Now drink the blood. We don't hunt any longer but there some that enjoy blood dolls. I am a busy man and don't have time to drag you along for a hunt right now." Eric took in the girl's demeanor and almost smirked. The child was insolent and spirited reminding him a little of a certain waitress named Sookie.

Jessica glared and stomped her foot. "NO! I'm not drinking that shit it's disgusting!" Jessica shouted as she swiped at the bottle and knocked it to the ground. "I want to hunt I'm hungry!" She shouted at him.

The rich red fluid went flying splattering all over the floor and the ancient vampire with the black leather now soaked with the bottle's contents. With a frown, Eric pretended to contemplate her demands only  
>to burst forth with the speed of lightening grabbing at her wrist dragging Jessica to the bar in the empty club bending her over it. He wouldn't tolerate such behavior from Pam nor would Godric of him so he<br>wouldn't tolerate it from Bill's little brat. Raising a hand, Eric brought it down on her prone butt hard. "You will do as I say and drink what I tell you! Am I clear?"

"Owww! Hey, you can't do this! I'm not your child! I'm no one's child and no one can do this to me anymore! Let me go now!" Jessica screeched as she put a hand back to halt his hand while she tried to jerk away from him.

"But it appears that I am doing so." Eric replied and continued to bring his hand down hard onto her prone backside after removing her hand to the small of her back. "No, you will not get out of this so  
>easily Jessica as you have earned punishment. You assume, because you have been made into a vampire that you can't be spanked? Once we are done here, you will clean up that mess, sit down on that hard wooden chair and drink your blood." His voice was deceptively calm while spanking his young teenaged charge.<p>

Jessica screeched at each swat still trying to get away from Eric and his punishing hand. Finally she cried out, "Ok stop I'm sorry."

The girl's screeching could be heard throughout the entire club with a pale woman storming into the room with fury in her blue eyes. "What are you doing to that child? It sounds like you are murdering the  
>little brat." Pam watched Eric spanking the girl hard admiring his work with her arms crossed over her ample chest. "Hmm you missed a spot Eric." The woman spoke in Swedish with Eric actually making sure<br>to teach Jessica a lesson. "Will you behave now Jessica?"

"Yes damn it I said I was sorry," Jessica cried out as Eric smacked her again. She didn't know anyone's hand could hurt this much.

"Very smart of you. Next time I am to spank you, it will be without your cute little panties. Now you will clean that mess up." Eric said letting the girl up from the bar heading back to his office to grab a new bottle of the True Blood. "For once behave yourself."

Jessica glared at him and then at Pam. "You coulda helped me you know," she growled as she began looking for a rag or towels to clean

up the blood.

Pam just watched the girl growling at them finding her both a little amusing and annoying all at once. "Please, I am not stupid enough to get in the way when Eric's in a spanking mood. Besides if you had drunken your blood like a good little slut, you wouldn't have a sore butt now would you?"

"Why not? Afraid you'll be next and I ain't no slut," Jessica said sassily as she began cleaning up the blood. "Unlike you," she murmured to herself.

Pam felt fire boiling in her blood with the child already getting on her nerves with the attitude especially the slut comment. Before Jessica knew it, she was over Eric's lap with her skirt being raised  
>up with her panties being pulled down getting a hard spanking for her attitude. "You were warned Jessica and we will not tolerate your behavior young lady! You shall show us respect am I clear?"<p>

Jessica, who was unaware that they heard her, screeched loudly in protest. "What did I do? She called me a slut and I told her I ain't one," she said trying to get away.

Eric continued to spank her hard and fast wanting to get through to the girl that this was the way it would be from now on. "And what else did you say Jessica? You are disrespectful and a real pain in the  
>backside."<p>

"How the hell am I a pain in your backside when you're the one spanking my ass?" she growled.

"You are a disrespectful brat and you will show respect or we'll do this all day, every day until you learn to show it. That means no talk back; you do as your told immediately without any attitude or you will  
>continue to have a sore backside. Do you get me Jessica?"<p>

"Yes-yes sir," Jessica said as tears of blood streamed down her face.

"Now you will clean this mess up, drink your blood and behave in a civilized manner. Am I clear child?"

"Yes sir," Jessica said making no mention of trying to find a towel to clean the mess before he started spanking her again. She was ready to promise anything at the moment as she was starving and even the disgusting fake blood would be better than nothing.

Eric finally let out a sigh of relief hoping she would behave having already driven him nuts in the first hour. Standing her back up, the vampire just eyed her sternly. "Now go drink your dinner and then you can have a bath. You do need one."

Jessica said nothing as she walked over to where there was a new bottle of true blood waiting and began to drink it down. She forced herself not to think about how disgusting it tasted and finished it quickly. She set it down on the table, and then walked back over to where she had dropped the towel she had been using to clean up the blood and finished cleaning the rest of the spilled blood up. Quiet and subdues for the moment she stood up unsure of what to do next.

"Good girl. Now the club will be opening soon but I want you to stay in the living area for now. Pam will draw you a bath and you can take as long as you like. Behave yourself and I just might get you something fresh later."

Jessica looked up and smiled slightly. "Really? I'd like that. I'll be good," she said excitement creeping into her tone.

"But only if you behave yourself for the night. Now go get cleaned up Jessica." Eric groaned rubbing his temples once the girl was gone with the girl being a pain in the butt. He had no idea what more to do with her besides spanking her when bad. Chaining her in the basement was a little tempting though having to take his thoughts back to the club just as the fun started. Humans fawning over him both amused and annoyed him watching the dancers move with supernatural speed and grace.

Jessica followed Pam back to their living area. Once there she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth a moment and then asked, "What do I do about my clothes? It don't seem right to put them back on once I'm clean."

"You'll get some clean clothes but for now we have bathrobes you can use while we clean these rags."

"Ok thank you," Jessica said trying hard not to say anything about Pam calling her clothes rags.

Pam just led her into the washroom smirking at all of the message oils left on the nearby shelf, bending down to grab one with a wicked grin. "Don't mind the mess. This is Eric's bath room so don't mess up his toys will you? This is a favorite of mind...Blood flavoured."

"Okay," Jessica said cautiously. She had the bottle in Pam's hand. "So what is that exactly?" she asked never having seen massage oil before growing up as she did with strict parents.

"What this?" Pam paused looking at the wondering a teenager couldn't know about message oils or were at least curious about sex. "It's message oil and can be used for sex as well. Have you never heard of oils for messages and sex before?"

Jessica giggled a little at the mention of the word sex. She grinned shyly as she spoke to Pam. "No ma'am, my parents said I didn't need to know about such things till I got married." Had she been alive still she would've been blushing furiously.

Pam shook her head tsking that this child knew nothing. "It is a shame that parents need to live in the middle ages still and then wonder why their girls are banging vampires or pregnant with little rugrats."

Jessica remained quiet and stared curiously at Pam.

"Well anyway, there is your bath and then you can use that bathrobe while I go check on Eric." Pam turned off the warm water before leaving carrying Eric's favorite oils determined to help him relax later well aware that she'd left a few toys in the cabinets of the washroom with the girl. The blonde hoped the child didn't do anything foolish. Once she'd entered the club, she noticed that was busy walking back to Eric, her movements always sinful.

Jessica filled the tub, undressed and got in. Once she had gotten herself clean of the dirt she had rose out of, she put the bathrobe on and then decided to see what kind of toys an adult vampire kept in the bathroom. Maybe a rubber duck?

When she opened the cabinets she frowned at the things in there. Those didn't look like any toys she had ever seen. She sat on the toilet lid curiously turning the different things over in her hands wondering what they were.

Eric watched his dancers move around sensually while Pam entered the main club floor kissing her hand. "What have you been up to hmm?"

"Just showing the little girl the bathroom." Pam replied with a wicked smile that made even her maker shiver.

"Mine?" At her nod, the Viking stirred in the chair. "You might want to check on her before she hurts herself." Pam nodded and let Eric go find her. Once he'd entered the room, the blonde smirked. "Do you know what any of that is for child?"

Jessica startled when Eric appeared. She shook her head and said, "No. Pam said you had toys in here but, these don't look like any toys I've ever seen. I thought maybe there was a rubber duck in here or something like that."

Eric watched the girl smirking before he came forward into the washroom to take the smooth good sized toy from her pale hand. "Well yeah these are toys but they are not what children use. This is an adult toy and is used for sex play." His pale hands smoothed over the long rod suggestively. "This is what they call a butt plug." With a touch of a button, the black fake phallus began to move knowing that Jessica would blush if she could see him teasing her with it. "Men and women do tend to like these things. This one goes up your ass child."

"Ewww!" Jessica squealed and wiped her hands on the robe. "That is so gross," she said staring at Eric for a minute and then looking down at her hands in her lap.

Eric bursts into laughter at her disgust. "Relax child, the plug is clean."

Jessica frowned a little and then looked up. "It's still gross. What did you want me to do now? I'm done with my bath."

"Well you can relax in the living quarters then but I expect you to behave. Fangtasia is still open and we don't want any disturbances."

"Ok," she eyed the plug again and wrinkled her nose. "So gross," she mumbled as she went to walk past Eric.

Eric smirked at her obvious disgust turning to leave the room. "It's not so bad or gross. A vampire's ass is clean and can be somewhat pleasurable but you have time to figure that out." With that said Eric went back to the club surrounded by music and admirers yet again.

For a while Jessica amused herself and then she decided to wander back into Eric's office where she had first met him and Pam. She sat in his chair; leaned back and propped her bare feet up on his desk. This was nice.

Eric continued to deal with the admirers before it was time to close up heading back to his office finding the girl sitting there once the doors were locked. "Jessica what are you doing in here?"

Jessica was startled when Eric came in and fell over in the chair. "I-I was bored. Well I amused myself for a while in the living area but like I said I got bored and I just wanted to see what it was like to sit in your chair and and uhm...I'm sorry?" she said unsure if she was in trouble or not.

"It's fine, just go to bed now. The sun is up and we need to sleep child."

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Where do we sleep at?" She wondered if Eric had a particular area where they all slept at or if she had to find her own spot.

"Come with me child, we have coffins in the back we use to sleep in." Eric led the way down the stairs to a stone walled basement heading into a large room with locks on the inside with a few coffins lying there. Opening a lid, there are purple cousins and fabric lining the inner layer. "Well time to rest."

"These are nice," Jessica said as she climbed in, robe and all, and lay down. "See you in the evening. Boy that sounds weird," Jessica stated with a small grin.

"Good Evening child." Eric said with a smirk climbing into his own coffin with Pam having locked the room up keeping them all perfectly safe. His eyes closed with all the vampires falling asleep with dawn  
>approaching.<p>

When Jessica opened her eyes she could feel evening upon them again. She reached up and opened the lid of the coffin, sat up and stretched.

Eric heard the child waking up from her coffin struggling with the decision to sleep in but knew Jessica may cause trouble. With a groan, he got up naked grabbing for his clothes, dressing for the night. He then helped Pam out looking at girl. "How was your rest?"

"It was good so now what. Please don't tell me I gotta be bored again," Jessica said as she climbed out of the coffin.

"Well we will have some blood and discuss it."

"That True Blood stuff again?" Jessica asked with a sigh.

"Yes, true blood yet again." Eric said heading out of the room with Pam following. "Now come."

Jessica groaned as she followed. She wondered if she could slip away tonight and find a human to drink from. If she got the chance she was doing it, that true blood stuff was nasty in her opinion.

Eric walked into the main room at the club heading to the bar, opening up the fridge before grabbing some bottles. He opened the glass bottles placing them into the microwave to heat up the blood bringing the finished product in mugs. Sitting down on the couch, the ancient vampire moved one over to the girl. "Here..."

Jessica grimaced at the mug, but began to down it as fast as she could. When she was done, she shuddered and made a face. "Yum fake blood," she said as she wiped her arm across her mouth. She hoped she'd be allowed to stay out in the club tonight. If not she would have to sneak out a window to find her a human to drink from.

"It may taste like shit but it does serve a purpose. If you didn't drink this, you might gorge on human blood and kill someone."

"Yes sir," Jessica said politely knowing she had to behave herself at the moment so that she could slip off later without being noticed.

"So do you think you can obey this time tonight Jessica or do we need to babysit you?"

"I can behave. Ya'll don't need to babysit me," Jessica said and smiled.

"Something tells me that I do need to babysit you or have someone do it for me?"

"You really don't. I promise, I'll be so good ya'll won't know I'm here," Jessica said praying that he'd believe her.

"You had better be child or what you've already experienced to your backside will pale in comparison to what I will give if you lie to me. This is your only warning."

Jessica's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes sir," she said wondering if sneaking out to feast on a human was such a smart idea.

"I mean it. What you have felt now will feel like a little love pad." Eric said in a stern voice making sure she understood the meaning.

Jessica nodded. "I understand," she said.

Eric nodded and sat down in his chair drinking his blood looking at the youngling. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Jessica thought for a minute. What sounded safe enough to say that would keep eyes off of her for most of the night? "Uhm Could I sit out here in the bar and read?" she asked.

Eric thought about it for a quiet moment before replying sure that the child was up to some sort of mischief. "I am sure that is not all you're planning Jessica. I am an old vampire but I am neither senile nor stupid child."

Jessica was grateful she could no longer blush for she would've been by now. "I-I didn't say you were either. Well I thought of maybe going in the back and sitting in your chair again. It is comfortable," she said giving a small grin praying he would believe that since he'd already caught her doing it once.

Eric just watched the girl. "Well you may sit and read Jessica but you shall remain the building unless we go with you. For the sake of your backside, I wouldn't do anything foolish."

Jessica nodded and then said with an embarrassed grin, "Do you have any books I could read? I didn't bring any with me when I was changed."

"Yeah a few in the living quarters but not sure if there are any that you may find interesting."

"You never know I may find them interesting, I'm gonna go look now," Jessica said as she stood and began to make her way to the back.

Eric watched her go off looking at Pam giving her a look just wishing for once while she was here, Jessica would behave herself. He began to wonder if this was punishment for the times he drove Godric insane once he was first born.

Jessica walked into the living area and found the books. She scoffed at most of them and said quietly to herself, "I can't believe he was right, these are all boring looking. Hey what's this?" She picked up a book and began to thumb through the pages reading a few scenes here and there. *This looks interesting* she thought to herself. *Hopefully when Eric sends someone to check on me he'll see I'm so involved in the book that they won't bother me the rest of the night and then I can slip away for a bit* Jessica thought as she flopped down in a chair and began to read.

Eric, although busy, did send someone to check on her finding the girl busy with the book so the guard assumed he could leave her be for a while. As the guard returned to the blonde vampire, he hoped Jessica would behave lest she anger his boss.

Jessica barely noticed the guard as he popped in to check on her. She kept her nose buried in the book fascinated by the characters and plot. Oh sure she'd heard people rave about the movies, but her parents being the way they were forbid her to see it. As she continued to read, she continued to read she wondered why they would forbid her to see the Lord of The Rings.

The club was busy with the other vampires watching the dancers moving erotically loving the way they moved rapidly but in a way that aroused the patrons. It was always good business to have lovely dancers both human and vampire, catering to all desires. Eric had noticed that it was getting quiet on the office but waving the guard leaving the office, he subtly urged him over. He was told that Jessica was engrossed in a book so both he and Pam felt that there was no need to worry over the child.

As Jessica read her stomach suddenly rumbled. She glanced up from her book and realized the guard hadn't checked on her in quite a while in fact no one had. She thought about it a minute and decided to creep out a window to find her some dinner.

The club's loud music and the cat-calls of some of the various patrons were loud enough for the young vampire to slip out unnoticed to find a meal. It wasn't long before a rather unwilling meal showed up in the form of a young woman having come to the club needing to use the phone to call for a tow truck. The girl was young and in her late teens with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with her eyes blue as the ocean. Elizabeth hadn't expected to bump into someone in the shadows of the dark but gasped seeing the other girl. "Oh...You scared me."

"Sorry," Jessica immediately apologized out of habit. She swallowed hard at the human she had found. Part of her wanted to turn around and run back into the club, but that part was immediately squashed when her hunger returned with a vengeance. "Do you need help?" she asked hoping she'd be able to lure the girl into the dark alley.

Elizabeth slowly calmed down but her heartbeat still pounded in her ears for a moment. "Oh yeah, sorry. My car broke down and I need to borrow a phone to call a tow truck?"

"Sure no problem. There's one right over here in the alley. I'll go with you if you want," Jessica said pointing towards the darkened alley.

Elizabeth looked at the strange pale girl shaking her head. "No it does seem safe so I'll just see if this place has one." The girl headed towards the entrance of Fangtasia.

"They don't have one inside. The only payphone is over here," Jessica lied needing the girl to believe her. She looked at the girl and said, "You can trust me." Not realizing she had the ability to affect people that way.

Elizabeth was about to answer the other girl only to get lost in her eyes almost as if she were in a trance. "I...I can trust you."

Jessica's eyes widened at the girl's statement. She looked at the girl again and said, "You'll be safe if you follow me." She waited to see what the girl would say.

The girl's eyes glazed over and whispered a haunted reply ready to do anything Jessica told her. "Yes..."

Jessica grinned and led the girl to the darkened alley. She tilted the girl's head to the side and popped out her fangs ready to sink them into the girl's tender flesh.

When the girl led her into the darkened alley, a part of her mind screamed in an ignored warning. Her mind was a fog of confusion blinking at the other girl.

Having not heard nor seen Jessica in some time, Eric got up to check on her. A part of him screamed a warning to him but the Viking was unsure what his instincts warned him about. After living so long, Eric knew to trust them especially when the instinctual alarm bells were ringing.

Walking into his office, Eric found the girl gone but the window open. With an alarmed growl he bolted the office running through the club to the front entrance. Not finding Jessica, Eric began to smell his surroundings for her scent markers finally finding himself in the alley watching to horror as her sharp fangs sank into the other girl's throat. "No!"

When Jessica plunged her fangs in and took one long drink she suddenly heard a shouted no. It startled her enough to make her withdraw from the girl and look at Eric. "Shit," she said softly as she looked back and forth between the girl and Eric.

"How much did you take and was she willing? Do you know how irresponsible this is? We have to be careful with their kind!" Eric shouted and noticed that the girl's eyes were hazed. "You glamoured her?"

"I just got in one good mouthful. I guess she was, she came with me. She was acting funny though...wait glamor her? Is that what I did? Jessica asked still not understanding all the vampire stuff. Bill had told her some but she hadn't really paid attention to him.

"Do you realize that if I hadn't come out here that you could have killed her? Do you want to be put to death if you'd killed her?"

Jessica shook her head her bottom lip trembling. "No, I-I didn't know. I was hungry," she whimpered.

"You should have drunken your tru blood then but if you're hungry, then we can try and get you some real blood. Make no mistake you won't sit for a while for this child."

"I did drink it, you saw me. I got hungry again though," she said her voice cracking slightly as bloodied tears coursed down her cheeks. "I am still hungry, but maybe I'll try the tru blood again?" she asked hoping maybe her willingness to try the vile stuff, in her opinion, would gain her a small reprieve.

"You're still getting a good hard spanking little missy. Now come here and you can have a bit more before we go back inside."

Jessica swallowed hard at his proclamation. She obeyed though and walked over to him her hunger not quite sated.

"Now go on drink some more but stop when I tell you to. We are trying to survive with humans knowing we exist but we can't kill them. Never drink from someone without my being here and if they're willing."

Jessica nodded. "Yes sir," she said softly. She grabbed up the girl again and began to drink stopping when Eric told her to. She stood there afterwards staring at her feet and sniffling.

"Okay back into the club and I'll make sure you're fed before I spank you. I will glamor this girl to forgetting." Eric waited until Jessica was back inside before he glanced into Elizabeth's eyes. "Look into my eyes. You came here to use the phone and nothing more but you fell in the alley scratching your neck where I found you and called you a tow truck." Eric explained once she had told him why she'd come to the club. Once she'd been glamoured, he led her into his office calling her a tow truck cleaning her wounds.

Elizabeth hissed when he cleaned the wounds with antiseptic putting a bandage on her throat before meeting her tow truck.

Once she was gone, Eric returned to the club and sat in his chair crooking a finger to Jessica after telling a human dancer to come to him baring her throat willingly. It was almost too easy with women to give up their blood that Eric almost felt sorry for them.

Jessica darted into the club when she was told. When Eric finally was finished with the girl she had glamoured and beckoned her towards him, Jessica hesitated only a moment before walking over to him. She was praying he wasn't going to spank her here in front of everyone.

As Jessica came over Eric waited for her noticing that she nervous. With a smirk he grasped her slender wrist pulling her closer beckoning to a young lady who exposed her throat to Jessica. "Drink some but stop when I tell you to."

Jessica jumped slightly when Eric grabbed her wrist. When she saw she was being fed she relaxed, popped out her fangs and sank them into the woman's neck. She began to drink hungrily.

"Slow down or you're going to make yourself sick and if you puke, you're cleaning it up."

Jessica immediately slowed not wanting to clean another mess she had made. She stopped a few minutes later feeling quite full. She retracted her fangs and then looked at Eric and said quietly, "Thank you."

Eric said nothing letting the human girl go back to the bar where she was given some orange juice to help her recover from her donation. Looking back at Jessica, the older vampire sighed. "You know I am  
>tempted to spank you right here and right now. I would have every right to make this public considering what you have done didn't just affect you but affects myself and every vampire in here."<p>

Jessica's eyes widened at this and she was quiet for several minutes. Finally she looked at Eric and took a step closer. She licked her lips nervously and said, "If that's what you believe I deserve." It would be humiliating but it wasn't her worse fear. Her human father held that honor.

"I should pull you over my lap and spank right here on your bare butt you know. However, I may be willing to leave this private and need to think on it but I am sorely tempted."

Jessica nodded and whispered, "Yes sir." She stood there waiting to see what he decided, fidgeting slightly.

Eric sat there contemplating on his decision finally deciding that a few public swats wouldn't hurt her. He took her slender wrist pulling her over his lap giving her a good ten swats before speaking. "This child has done something that affects us all but I won't punish her further in the sight of you all. I won't also explain her crimes." Once he was done, he gently patted her bottom scooting her back to his offices.

Jessica squeaked in surprise when Eric grabbed her. When she found herself over his lap she grabbed his leg and shut her eyes tightly. When she was stood up again after only ten swats she was surprised but Eric's words made her realize this wasn't over. At the gentle pat she gave him a curious look and then quickly made her way to his office. She sat on the couch not daring to sit in his chair this time.

While the club continued to thrive with activity, Eric sat there contemplating the choices he now needed to make. As the sheriff and the childe's current guardian he couldn't let transgressions pass. Once everyone was gone did he move to his office glancing at the girl closing the door. "Do you understand how serious your actions are again an unwilling human? As the sheriff of this area, I can't let this go unpunished."

She opened her mouth to point out that if he had taught her what to do and not do this wouldn't have happened, but then decided that wouldn't be wise at this time. "I'm sorry, it was stupid and I won't do it again," she said finally her eyes close to tears again.

"I told you to not feed on humans but you wouldn't listen to me and yes it was incredibly stupid. Now I want you to pull down your pants and bend over my desk now."

Bloodied tears trickled down Jessica's cheeks as she did as she was told. She folded her arms on the desk and buried her face in them hoping it would be over quickly.

Eric reached for the buckle of his belt undoing it and sliding it through the loops of his dark pants placing it onto the desk before he went to a cupboard grabbing the wooden paddle. With her bottom already  
>warmed from the previous ten swats in the club, Eric brought his hand back and let the paddle crack of very prone naked cheeks with the start of her spanking. "You have risked us all with your selfish hunger and deceit. If you were still hungry, you should have come to me only to sneak out. You could have killed that girl and it would have been much worse for you! Don't you ever deceive me again or I'll make you regret it."<p>

Jessica looked up at the sound of Eric's belt being removed and shuddered. When she saw him get a paddle though out of the cabinet she hoped he had changed his mind about using the belt. She feared it more than anything. The first crack of the paddle though drove any thought but pain out of her head. She cried out and then buried her face in her arms again trying to muffle her cries and keep herself from reaching back.

Eric continued to crack the wooden paddle on her pink naked cheeks determined make sure that this lesson stuck with her for some time.

Jessica continued to bawl out her misery into her arms. She vowed never to hunt again unless she was told to.

Eric continued to paddle her hard including her tender under curves. Once the paddle had been used enough did he grab the leather belt bringing it down stripping the red cheeks.

Jessica cried harder when the paddle landed on the tender under curves. When the paddle stopped, Jessica almost relaxed but reared up at the first strike of the belt. She turned her head and put her hand back. "Please not that please. I'll take the paddle more if I deserve more but please not that," she pleaded, fear in her eyes.

Eric grabbed her hand and put it in the small of her back. "This is a serious offense and you will be punished with what I choose Jessica." He then paused a moment. "I am guessing you have experience with the belt?"

Jessica let out a small cry realizing he was going to use it anyway. She nodded at the question though her body quivering slightly.

Eric was almost hesitant but had to punish the girl severely feeling a bit bad that he had to use something she obviously feared but if she feared it, she wouldn't repeat the crime. "Well it seems that the belt will be very effective if you fear it so." He picked it up again and struck it on her naked cheeks hating to punish her into fearing the belt even further, but the crime was serious or would have been fatal if he hadn't found her.

Jessica bawled loudly as the belt landed again. She struggled slightly against Eric's hand still holding her wrist then fisted both hands trying to bear the pain. "I'm sorry," she said again wishing he would stop.

Eric finally finished with belt and put it back on. "You had better be or next time you lie to me and deceive me, this will feel like a little tap."

Jessica continued to sob against the desk unable to answer at the moment. When she calmed a little she leaned down and tugged her pants up hissing as they touched her sore backside. She stood there sniffling with her back still to Eric.

Eric felt bad and grabbed the girl wrapping his arms around her letting her sob the agony out. "I know it hurts but I would rather spank you than rip your head off for killing a human. You never asked to be one of us but you are now and need to behave."

Jessica jumped slightly at the contact, but when she realized that Eric was trying to comfort her, she buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She nodded against him and said something but her words were muffled against his chest.

Eric continued to hold her not sure what else to really do with her driving him insane but wasn't going to do what Pam had suggested by tying her in a sack and throwing her into a swamp. Jessica needed guidance and needed to learn to drink her bottled blood or she could end up killing someone, then he'd have to take her trial with it being the end for her, Bill and possibly himself. "Now why don't you go lie down and I'll get you something to drink okay?"

Jessica nodded. "Okay, that sounds good,"

Eric gently helped her lay down on the couch before he went to the bar grabbing a few jars of Tru Blood with different types and a glass. He also managed to find some ice putting it into a hand towel heading back into the room. After he mixed the blood, he handed it to the girl and before heading into the washroom returning with a bottle of lotion. 'This will help with your butt and might hurt a bit. I'll need you turn over so I can rub it on you though."

Jessica watched him mix to different bottles and when he handed it to her this time, she didn't care how it tasted she was determined to drink it. She took the first swallow and was surprised that it didn't taste as bad as before. "Tastes better," she said before drinking the rest.

When Eric came out of the washroom, she hesitated only a moment before flipping onto her stomach. He'd already seen her butt once tonight. "Thanks," she said giving him a small smile before laying her head on her arms.

"Welcome and like I told you, I would much rather spank you then kill you." Eric gently touched her sore bottom trying to take some of the sting away from the maroon cheeks. "Pam says that this stuff helps."

Jessica gasped at the touch and then relaxed as the sting began to ease up. "I'd prefer it too but, it's not happening again anyway," she said determined not to do anything that would make Eric belt her again.

"Well that's good considering I would prefer not to belt you again but I also want you to remember this lesson Jessica."

Jessica nodded. "I know don't feed on humans unless you are with me and say I can," she told him.

"Yep and you are going to obey me this time?"

"Yes sir," she said immediately as she nodded her head.

"Good, now feeling better? It's bedtime you know."

"Yes sir," Jessica said easing herself up from the couch and tugging her pants back up. She hissed softly as it still stung a little. She was ready to sleep.

Eric let her get up and went to finish closing up the club locking the doors and turning off the lights heading back into the living quarters. Entering the bedroom, the vampire got into his coffin shutting the lid leaving the room locked from the inside.

Once she was dressed, Jessica climbed into her coffin and although most slept on their backs, Jessica slept on her stomach.

As Eric slept he knew he had to give the girl back to her sire but wanted to be sure she learned a bit more from him. He needed to teach Jessica some more feeling somewhat responsible for her turning even if she drove him and Pam crazy. With a smirk the Viking slept determined to at least give her a good start in her new life as a vampire.

The End


End file.
